My Immortal Parody
by AlwynneaRune
Summary: When Alwyn and Calisto meet Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and unwillingly befriend her, crazy things are bound to happen, and they do. Draco/Harry, Mild SLASHY GOODNESS. Don't read if you don't like slash or My Immortal.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I know I'm late with this (please don't hurt me) but I literally JUST jumped on the My Immortal Parody bandwagon. Soooo…yeah. Here it is. I'm not correcting any of Tara's creations' (i.e.: Ebony and Raven) speeches, spelling, habits, etc. And the hilarious ANs by Tara are gonna be in blog form starting…whenever. Deal with it. Enjoy!~

Alwyn's POV

"Do we really have to do this?" I asked.

"Yes, we do! You have no friends!"

"I have some! And what makes you think I want more?"

"Deal with it. You're making a friend!"

"Can we go back inside? It's not exactly friend-making weather." It was cold. It was sleeting. I was tired and pissed off to be dragged out of bed before noon on a Saturday.

"NO! We're doing this!"

"Cal?"

"Yes, Al?" My cousin replied.

"Kindly fuck off." I smiled as Calisto's fist shot towards my arm. Ow. That girl has a great punch.

"Not funny! You're so mean to me," She sniffed. "Wait. See that girl?"

"What girl? There's like fifty in our immediate area."

"The girl with the black hair!"

"Once again, there's many girls with black hair," I rubbed my arm. "You know, you really didn't need to punch me that hard." She, of course, ignored me.

"The girl with the black hair with the purple streaks and red tips?" I saw her. She was, I assumed, average height without the comically tall Docs she wore. I could see only the back of her as she chatted with her friends, but that was way too much by itself. Her ass was hanging out of the skirt she wore. I gagged. Too much skin for my taste.

"…Well that's something you don't see everyday."

"I know! So how 'bout her?"

"What?"

"Go make friends with her!"

"I can't just go up to her and say 'Hi, I'm Alwyn, wanna be my friend?' Making friends is harder than that." Besides, she was…gross-looking. Once again, too much skin.

"Oh, go do it." She pulled me toward the girl. OW.

"Cal! Calisto!" I cried. Dammit, that girl's like the Hulk!

"Scuze me?" Calisto asked. The girl turned to us with a sneer on her face.

"What?" She had the voice of a valley girl but the body of a goth. She looked us up and down. An evaluation of our clique ranking I guess.

"Hi," she began. "This is my cousin, Alwyn, and she has no friends."

"Hey!" I shouted. She kicked my shin lightly.

"Anyway," she continued. "You wanna be her friend?"

"Sure!" the girl said. "You guy seem like the awesomest goffs ever!" I turned to stare at my cousin. What the hell had she gotten us into?

"Hi my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair - that's how I got my name - with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee. If u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!" The girl described herself in one breath.

"Out of curiosity, do you ever, you know, breathe?" Cal asked. I tried to stifle a laugh. Fail.

"Of course. I have amazing breath support or something. Anyway, I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I'm in the seventh year. I'm seventeen. I'm a goth, in case you couldn't tell, and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I'm wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I'm wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow."

"I'm not blind." I said. A lot of normal students started to stare at Ebony, so she did the obvious thing: flicked them off.

"Fucking preps." She said.

"Do you always do that?" I asked.

"Hell yes. I fucking hate preps!"

"I gathered that." I reached in my pocket and pulled out a hat. Didn't want my hair to get wet, and yes, I know how materialistic that sounds. Ebony gasped.

"Oh. My. God! It's Draco Malfoy!" she squealed.

"Yeah…so?" Calisto asked. Ebony ignored her. "Oh, dear, god, you're going to flirt with him, aren't you?" Now _this_ was something worth watching.

"Draco!" She called as he walked by.

"Do I know you?" Looking at her apparel, her friends, and Cal's terrified face, he probably knew enough about her to walk away.

"What's up?" She asked, ignoring his query.

"Nothing." He sped away.

"Ebony!" Someone called from directly behind us. Ebony turned. "Bitch, get your ass over here!"

"Coming, bitch!" She walked the two steps to her friend's side.

"Come on, Cal." I grabbed her arm and led her back inside

"Al? What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm scared."

"Me too."

"You don't think it's another-" I slapped my palm over her mouth.

"Don't say it. Saying it will make it true." She licked my hand.

"Ew!" I shouted. "Will you stop doing that? You're not a baby anymore! Or a puppy!" I wiped my slimy hand on her jacket.

"Fine. I wanna go inside. I'm scared she's gonna hurt us." I led her to the main entrance to our school. I stopped and looked back at Ebony and her friends. They all looked anorexic, and rows of scars lined their arms. The girls were pulling out boxes of cigarettes and black lighters.

"Where'd they get those?" I mumbled. "Does Hogsmeade sell muggle shit now?" Cal shrugged, looking deep in thought. She frowned as they lit their cigs. I started to pull open the door.

"If it is another one, we're all screwed." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Me: Approved by and written with alice1326! Cal's crazy, we know, and we love her!

Alwyn: I'll kill her if she ever suggests a friend to me again.

Me: O-o Okay then.

Calisto: GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI GOMEN –

Alice1326: Cal! Shush.

Calisto: Sorry. Enjoy my crazy thoughts and I'll give you all surprises!

Cal's POV

The next day, I was sleeping happily in bed when I was rudely awoken by Al. As my eyes shot open, I could see that the weather was shitty and annoying valley girls were speaking in the background. Shit. I frowned. It was going to be some day. I jumped up and screamed.

"Huh? Whaddi miss?"

"Nothing. We're going to miss breakfast if you don't get dressed soon."  
>"But I needs my food!"<p>

"Then you needs some clothes!" She pulled the blankets off of me. Brr. "Pink bunny pjs don't qualify as clothes."

"Dammit!" I got up and grabbed a random towel. "I'm showering!" A little while later, we girls were cleaned and, thankfully, dressed in something other than bunny pjs. We attempted to walk to the Great Hall, but were soon interrupted by Ebony.

"Hi, bitch!" She called.

"What the fuck," I said, extraordinarily pissed off to be woken up with screaming _and_ being called a bitch. "I'm not your bitch, don't call me one, don't treat me as –"

"Ohmigod I had, like, the most depressing morning EVER. I fucking loved it!"

"Oh, do tell." Alwyn rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. My friend, Willow woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup - black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner."

"Has punctuation been completely annihilated?" One of Ebony's friends ran over. She looked like a slut. I'm pretty sure she was a slut.

"Heyyyy Willow!" Ebony called.

"Hey bitch! OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" Ebony said, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?"

"No I so fucking don't!"

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Some more talking probably occurred, but I tuned it all out and went to my happy place. Was there bacon in Hogwarts? I'd forgotten over the summer. I hoped there was bacon. If there wasn't, I'd cry. I snapped back into reality after spotting the Slytherin Ice Prince's beautiful hair. He really was sexy. Oh god, was I looking all fangirly? Shit, I better not be. This wouldn't be good for him.

"Draco!" He turned around.

"Oh, hi…goth girl from yesterday."

"Run while you still can." I whispered. Draco looked terrified.

"Hi." Silence.

"Guess what." Ebony said, holding up a poster.

"What?"

"Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade."

"O…kaaaay?" Oh god. Was this _really_ gonna happen?

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" She screamed. "I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. Well…. do you want to go with me?"

"I have a boyfriend…" He said, trying to walk away. _Run, sex god, run!_ I thought. Ebony gasped and frowned.

"You, like, have to go!" Harry Potter walked up. I mentally squealed like a fangirl.

"Fangirl? Go away. He's not interested." She gasped again.

"You're going." She said.

"Yeah, no," Draco replied, walking away. "Sorry." Ebony turned around, looking royally pissed off.

"He's going," She said. "Even if I have to make him."

"Okaaaay?" I grabbed Alwyn. "I'm still scared," I whispered. "I wanna leave!" Alwyn dragged me away. "She's terrifying, Allie!"

"I know! Relax…" She trailed off. "We're gonna take care of it."

Calisto: TACOS AND COOKIES FOR AAAAAAAAALL!

Alwyn: HUFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Everyone: *throws cookies and tacos at everyone*

Me: Thanks for reading! I'll update…eventually!


	3. Chapter 3, Part 1

Chapter 3, Pt. 1:

Alwyn's POV

It was the night of the horrible concert. Ebony walked into our common room and grabbed us.

"Okay, you guys, like, need to help me with my outfit. I, like, really _really _wanna make him mine!"

"He's not into you…at all," Cal said. "He mentioned a restraining order on you to Harry." I realized what my cousin had been doing. Seeing as we weren't exactly friends with Draco and Harry, I figured she'd been stalking. Again.

"Stalker…" I mumbled. Cal shot me a glare to rival Draco's.

"Come _on_!" We didn't move. "Don't make me, like, imperio you guys or something," We jumped up and ran upstairs. Ebony led us to her part of the room. She'd somehow gotten a wall built in between the room she shared with her friends and everyone else's area. Who did she fuck to get her own space? She led us to a closet with huge doors – painted black, of course, and covered with band posters. Ebony stroked a poster of Gerard Way as she spoke. "Okay, so here's, like, my closet!"

"You have a closet? I got a trunk…fucking unfair." Cal mumbled. It's true. Who did she fuck to get a closet?

"_Anyway_, I want him to, like, notice my body, great as it is." She looked like one of those emaciated children you see on advertisements for donations to third-world countries, no offense to them.

"So let's find you something slutty!" I said, using my valley girl voice. Ebony looked ecstatic. Was it my voice? Cal rolled her eyes.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Ebony pulled a corseted leather top out of her closet. It was, oddly enough, kinda cute. I'd wear it, if I had the jugs, or the money for surgery like Ebony, to hold it up.

"I fucking _love_ that dress!" Willow shrieked, skipping into the room. It was a dress? Oh, dear god, I'd need a giant bottle of Tylenol after this. "Wear it."

"Okay!" She ran to the bathroom with the "dress." Willow looked at us.

"You guys aren't that goffic."

"And I'm glad I'm not if you consider being a slut being gothic." Cal retorted. Willow gasped. This would be a fight worth watching.

"You may think she's a slut, but she's not! Like, she got that dress so guys would notice her. And they have. How many guys have noticed _you_?"

"None, thanks," I said before Cal could say anything. I was better with words; Cal used her fists and not her mouth. "If showing off my non-existant boobs will get me attention, count me out. I don't wanna degrade myself and be seen as…promiscuous." Willow rolled her eyes.

"You say that now."

"I say that as though I know it won't change, which it won't." Willow rolled her eyes again as Ebony walked out in the "dress". She twirled around, obviously in ecstasy. Maybe she was on it, too.

"You, like, look so kawaii girl!" Willow and Ebony squealed with excitement.

"You know," Cal interjected, killing the buzz. "You might wanna wear tights under that. And a sweater over it. You look like a stripper." Willow scoffed. Ebony pulled out a pair of red fishnets and pulled them on. She then pulled on heeled combat boots. I think I'd seen them in my closet…

"Love it!" Willow said.

"I actually like the boots…" I thought aloud. Cal glared at me. "What?"

"Don't encourage her slutty behavior!" I groaned.

"We can't make her stop."

"True."

"The tights aren't, like, goffic enough yet…" Willow pulled a razor out of her pocket as we girls shared a look. Guess I was smart in interrupting their fight. I wasn't ready to bury my cousin. Willow sliced the fishnets several times.

"OMG. I love it!"

"Did she really just say OMG instead of 'ohmigod?'" Cal looked terrified.

"Yes, cousin," she responded. "Yes, she did." I sweatdropped. Ebony walked to a huge makeup table and pulled a flatiron off it. She plugged it in and straightened her hair. She stared at herself in a mirror, pulled out a tube of hair gel, and made it spiky.

"What was the point of that?" I asked. Willow silenced me.

"Everything Ebony does has a point."  
>"Really?"<p>

"Yeah! I mean, what she has to say is, like, sooo important! She even, like, has her own, like, vlog!"  
>"…Alright then."<p>

"It's true," Ebony reassured. "I do. Sooo many people watch it. I bet they're all goffs."

"Sexah goffs!" Ebony and Willow squealed.

"Doubt it." Cal mumbled. Ebony frowned.

"I feel, like, so depressed now." She opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a razor. She tested the blade with her finger to make sure it was sharp enough, placed it on the left side of her left wrist, and dragged it to the other side. The irritated, opened surface turned red and then a thin line of blood appeared. Ebony repeated the process several times on the same wrist and then on the other. "Don't worry, I won't, like, die cuz I'm a vampire." There was a long, awkward silence.

"Did anyone else think that was weird?" I asked.

"I did," Cal sweatdropped. "I'm leaving now. Baibai." She edged her way out of the room with me right behind her.

"Cal," I pulled her to the side of our common room. "We've got to warn Draco that that crazy fangirl stalker's gonna try to kidnap him. Wow…never thought I'd say that."

"Draco Malfoy needing help?" Cal rolled her eyes. "He's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"That's not fair. He has no idea what's going to happen, and if we don't warn him, Ebony'll get to him." We winced. This would kill the Malfoy pride.

"You're right. Who knows what she'll do to him? Let's go find him." We walked out of our common room. "Wait. Do you even know where he is?" I looked at the ground. Didn't think of that.

"No…but he's probably with Harry."

"Where's Harry?" Another stare at the ground. "You have no idea. That's okay. Hogwart's fairly small. We'll find him easily. You take the first three floors, I'll take the next three."

"Oh shove it. Let's go find Ron and Hermione, maybe they'll know."

"I still think this is a stupid idea."

"You think anything involving walking for extended periods of time is a stupid idea." Cal couldn't argue with the truth. We began walking to the Gryffindor common room.

"Password?" The portrait asked when we arrived.

"Oh, shit, there's a password!" I looked around for any Gryffindors or clues as to what the password was.

"Okay, A, of course there's a password, B, there aren't any Gryffindors in sight, and C, you really didn't think this plan through did you?" Here came the white flash I get before I lose my temper.

"I forgot this one, minor, detail; it's not a big deal. Oh, bloody hell, will you just open up?" I shouted at the portrait. Cal placed an arm on my shoulder.

"Al, this isn't the time, place, or correct person to lose your temper at. Calm down." I shrugged her arm off and turned back to the Fat Lady. "I said, calm down! Why do you always go from 0 to 10 in ten seconds?" The Fat Lady raised one, perfect eyebrow.

"Ignoring your rant. Not that you didn't make some valid points." Back to yelling at the Fat Lady. "A crazy Malfoy fangirl is about to kidnap him and make him go to a concert with her, and if that happens, Harry mother fucking Potter is gonna be on a rampage for the next few days. And it's going to be my ass he's after. And if he's after my ass, I'm after yours."

"It makes no difference to me," She replied coolly. "I won't be affected."

"Alwyn." Cal warned. It took me maybe two seconds to draw my wand from my pocket and place the tip to the portrait's nose.

"Open the fuck up." I growled. The portrait swung open with a roll of her eyes to reveal several shocked Gryffindors, Ron and Hermione among them. Just who I was looking for. I walked in, taking brisk strides, with Cal behind me, struggling to keep up.

"'Lo." Cal said, trying to make us seem like calm Slytherins who weren't on a rampage. Which, at least, she was.

"Where's Draco and Harry?" I asked, eyes darting around the room. Ron stood up, trying to look as hostile as I was.

"Why d'you need to know?" I sighed overdramatically. Ron's hand darted to his pocket.

"There's a crazy fangirl who is madly in love with Draco and wants to kidnap him and take him to a Good Charlotte concert, which is somehow in Hogsmeade." Ron scoffed.

"She'll never get past Harry." Hermione looked more doubtful.

"Why are you so worried about this one?" I turned to Cal.

"Sorry, Cal," Back to the group. "We think she may be a Mary Sue." Many in the crowd gasped. Ginny fainted, Seamus started crying, and Neville started rocking back and forth in a fetal position. Hilarious.

"Not again," Mione cried. "We just got over the last one!"

"I know," I visibly relaxed, and so did the crowd. Non-crazy Al meant very happy everyone. "That's why we need to protect Draco."

"If Draco's in trouble, we'll help," Hermione said. "We just want Harry to be happy."

"They're in the Room of Requirement." Ron said. I nodded my thanks and strode out of the room, leaving Cal behind, standing awkwardly in front of the strangers.

"Um, bye." She ran off after me.

AN: Dear god, this is too much stupidity for me to handle. I'm splitting this up.


	4. Chapter 3, Part 2

A/N: This had some weird things about it. I fixed it. ^-^

Chapter 3, Pt. 2:

Cal's POV

After running out of the Gryffindor common room, I ran my ass off to catch up with Alwyn. How could she leave me like that? She knew how much I hated being put in situations like that! She was in deep shit. I finally caught up with her.

"Alwyn!" She kept running. What could I do to stop her? I looked around for something to stop her. I saw my wand sticking out of my pocket. I yanked it out and aimed at her. "Impedimenta!" With a too strong flick of my wrist, the wand hurled towards her, hitting her in the back of the neck. She not only tripped and fell to the floor, but she also, presumably, had a horrible pain in the back of her neck. She turned to me, her face flushed with anger.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" She got to her feet, my wand in her right hand, her wand in the left.

"I didn't mean it! I'm sor –" Something sharp hit me in my forehead. "Okay, that was just rude and uncalled for!" I picked up her weapon of choice. My wand. Revenge is just a bitch, isn't it? She rolled her eyes.

"I believe in an eye for an eye treatment. Now come on. We've a long corridor to walk down." I groaned, trudging behind.

"Seriously? More walking?"

"Yeah. More walking."

"So how do we get in there anyway?" She laughed. "Don't laugh! I seriously don't know how to get in!"

"No, it's not a bad thing! I just can't believe you've never been in!"

"Well how'd you find out?" She smiled, a stereotypically Irish Mona Lisa.

"I've got my sources. Ah, here we are!" She stopped in front of a tapestry of what looked like some guy dancing to Thriller with a bunch of trolls.

"So where's the door? How do we get in? Seriously, Allie, I'm tired and I need a Red Bull or something. Just hurry this up."

"Walk back and forth three times and think something along the lines of 'I need to get to Draco and Harry,' each time you pass. Then the door will appear and we can go save the Ice Prince."

"Fiiiiiiiiine." I started pacing. _I need to find Draco and Harry_¸ I thought as I passed the tapestry. _I need to find Draco and Harry. I need to find Draco and Harry._ I glanced at the wall. An iron door appeared in front. Swirling rods decorated the monster-sized door. They looked like octopus tentacles. It was an awesome door. "Hey, Al? Think it's here." She stopped pacing.

"That it is," She walked up to the door. "Damn, this thing looks heavy. Help me open it?" I nodded. We pushed the door open to reveal Draco and Harry, sitting on a couch writing essays. Draco looked up.

" 'Lo," He said. I smiled. Inside, I was dying a fangirl squeal-induced death. Draco Malfoy, the hottest Slytherin to ever roam Hogwarts, was talking to me. Damn me for not having manparts. He might like me if I did. "Who're you and why are you here?"

"Awfully blunt, Dray," Harry looked up from his papers. He pointed to us. My organs turned to jelly. I felt a fangirly scream start in the pit of my stomach. "You're Calisto, and you're Alwyn. Slytherins. Dray, you should know this."

"Well I'm awfully sorry I've been busy and forgotten everyone's names!" Alwyn giggled. Draco seemed to realize that we were still here. "So, what's up?" Alwyn spoke for us.

"Hermione and Ron told us we'd probably find you here," She saw the freaked out look on their faces. "Oh, that sounded weird. Okay, well, um, you know that, ah, fangirl from yesterday? The gothic Slytherin?" Draco nodded. "She thinks Cal and I are her friends, and she, um, told us that she's planning to, ah, force you to go to that muggle concert with her." Well, well, well. The brave and ballsy Alwyn was just as nervous as I, only externally.

"So she's going to kidnap me?"

"Basically."

"Oh hell no," Harry said in a highly non-Harry fashion. "No one's going near him."

"She's going to try. She should still be in the dorms – "

" – Which are, by the way, incredibly huge and include a closet and bathroom." I mentioned. Draco looked at me. I read his thoughts like muggle teens read Twilight: _It speaks!_

"I've been harassing Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall for years for a closet. Who'd she fuck to get one?"

"We don't know. But anyway," I liked this new Calisto. She could speak in front of sex gods! Alwyn seemed to relax when equipped with the knowledge that I could speak for us. "She should still be in the dorms, waiting for the blood from her self-inflicted wounds to dry. I'd be willing to guess that this is one of the first places she'd look for you, other than the common rooms. You should try to get somewhere safe and hidden." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco. Aww.

"You can stay with me, love." Draco smiled.

"Alright. Guess we should leave now, yeah?" I nodded and headed for the door with Alwyn. "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime. See ya 'round."

"Wait, you'll get caught by Filch." Harry seemed worried. About us. This was too much for my poor, fangirly heart to handle.

"We'll be fine," Alwyn said, finding her voice. "Just worry about Draco." The boy in question handed Harry his papers and a robe. It had a crazy pattern on it. Wow. I'd never pegged Harry as a crazy robe type. Alwyn opened the door and held it for us as we walked out. As we walked down the hall with the two awesomest people in the school, Alwyn and I shared silent fangirl screams. I couldn't believe our luck. Still can't really. We gossiped as we walked down the corridor. I soon became somewhat paranoid and began to hear squeaks and thuds as we walked. I constantly looked behind us, seeing nothing but the darkness of Hogwarts and flashes of black. Ghosts, maybe? Guess I was more tired than I thought. I really needed a nap. I looked down at my boots. They were made of leather, old and inhumane, but stylish and sensible for the awful weather we'd been having lately. There was a lot of hail and sleet. Hogwarts seemed to be under constant attack from the weather gods. We couldn't have any nice -

"Where'd Dray go?" Harry asked. Shit. Did I actually see something or someone? "Dray? Dray!" Harry called. I could tell he was freaking out.

"Dray! Draaaay!" We all called.

"I bet it was that goth bitch you were telling us about," Harry said. "What's her name?"

"Ebony. Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." Harry laughed.

"Ridiculous name. I'll kill her when I find her with Dray."

"Gotta be careful," Al said. "I'm pretty sure she's a Mary Sue, and a dangerous one at that."

"Mary Sue or not, she's still dead meat. I've never used the killing curse before, but there's a first time for everything." It seemed darker in the corridor, suicide-inducingly dark, like when a blanket that wraps around your head while you're sleeping and you can't breathe. I looked around for telltale signs of Ebony nearby, such as makeup or blood left behind from one of her razors. What I spotted was much more demented.

Not to sound like a drama queen or something, but I started shaking when I saw it. It was just so…creepy. Insane, almost. Not almost. Take the word insane and make it ten times more insane, then you'd know how scared I was.

Written across the wall, in blood, was the phrase "THE BOI IZ MINE, AND WER OF 2 DA KONCERT." Guess this was the "goffik" equivalent of a note on the fridge. Even when she wanted to be scary and informative, Ebony still couldn't spell correctly.


	5. Chapter 4, Part 1

Chapter 4:

A/N: Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry bout that. Got writer's block. Anyway, here ya go. Merry Christmas.  
>By the way, Feria Extra Bleach Blonde actually does burn your scalp. Really really bad.<p>

Alwyn's POV

"So where do we start?" I asked. No answer. Harry paced, still looking for clues. Calisto stared at the ground. If she was terrified, she didn't show it. "Should we recruit some Gryffs and Snakes or just look for them ourselves?" Harry shook his head.

"No time. We go solo."

"Alright. Where do we start?" Cal looked up.

"Hogsmeade. That's where she said the concert was, right? Hogsmeade?" I nodded. "Well, let's go! We don't have all night!" She walked away, then returned a few seconds later. "No idea where I'm going. You'd think I'd know this by now." Harry pulled out a sheet of paper and tapped his wand on it.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Ink flooded the paper, forming a map. It read _'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers, are proud to present THE MARAUDER'S MAP."_ Wait, Wormtail and Padfoot? Pettigrew and Sirius created this map, and if Sirius made it, so did Lupin and -

"Your dad," Harry turned to look at me. "He made this, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. Brilliant idea." Harry nodded and unfolded the map.

"Alright. We've got to go down several flights of stairs, leave Hogwarts, and walk over…hereish." He pointed to a section of Hogsmeade that was full of black dots. "This way." We started walking. As we were just about to reach the stairs, footsteps other than our own flooded the corridor. The light of an oil lamp glowed in the distance.

"Shit." Cal mumbled.

"Not helping, cuz." Harry pulled out his crazy robe.

"Quick, get under."

"I doubt whoever that is won't see us if we're – " Harry shoved me under the robe.

"It's an invisibility cloak, now shut up."

"Who's there?" Someone wheezed. Great. Filch. "I know you're there. Identify yourselves!" Cal bit down on her lip to prevent herself from laughing. Just like her to laugh when we're seconds away from expulsion. Filch slowly walked back down the corridor. Harry pressed a finger to his lips and led us to the stairs. We started to shuffle down. A few steps later, Harry pulled off the cloak.

"Why didn't we use that before?" Cal asked.

"Forgot I had it. That was way too close. We've got to be more careful." Cal rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," She broke into a run. "We'll never get your lover back if we don't hurry!"

"…Only you would use 'lover.' She's got a point, Har. Come on." I followed Cal. Harry sighed heavily and followed suit. We ran in silence for what seemed like forever. By the time we reached the Great Hall, Cal and I were out of breath and panting. Harry was fine. Several years of Quidditch really paid off.

"Where do we go from here?" Cal whispered. Harry checked his map.

"Out these doors, down a rather large hill, and walk straight for a little while."

"Great. More walking. Why can't we just apparate there?" Harry cocked his head and thought for a moment.

"Well, we're 17. I guess it's fine."

"Doesn't Voldemort have the trace on you still?" I had to go and ruin the fun.

"We're still technically within the Hogwarts area. We should be fine." I shrugged.

"Let's do this." I grabbed Harry's arm. Calisto grabbed mine as well as Harry's. Safety precautions, I guess. I latched onto her arm as well, squeezed my eyes shut, and thought of Hogsmeade. There was a sharp tug at my navel, and as I opened my eyes, the world spun away. Calisto looked green, and Harry seemed to be fine. Not soon enough, we landed in front of the Hogs Head. I heard some horrible music playing and could only imagine that this was the concert. Really? Someone was desperate enough for some Galleons to rent Good Charlotte their pub? We walked into the building and were instantly surrounded by giggling, intoxicated teenage girls and their boyfriends who thought they'd get some action if they bought tickets. The stench of pot, urine, and beer hung in the air.

"I liked it better when it was empty," Harry complained, pushing past a girl who was climbing on top of some random guy. "Any sign of her?"

"No. She'd probably be in the front," Cal grabbed our hands and led us to the stage. "She loves attention, right?" Shoving our way past fans, I could feel a burning sensation in the pit of my stomach. God, one more screaming drunk, one more fan flashing the band and I would lose it. My eyes darted around, hoping to set themselves on scars or a flash of platinum hair. Just my luck. The girl to my left screamed "Joel!" and pulled up her shirt to reveal – what else? – her boobs. My stomach burned more.

"Get some respect!" The girl scoffed.

"But I love him!" I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, please. You'll say the same thing about the next guy who walks by."

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
>They're all so happy you've arrived<br>The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
>She sets you free into this life." The singer, who I assumed was named Joel, did his best with the lyrics. He sounded as angsty as anyone possibly could. Every girl seemed to simultaneously sigh and tell whoever was closest how hot they believed him to be. I found Calisto.<p>

"Is this ever gonna end?" She shoved a drunken fan off of her. "This music is totally whiny shit."

"I know. Where's Harry?" She pointed behind me. I turned to see a ragged Harry. His hair was a wreck, his shirt wrinkled. "Speak of the devil! You alright? You look like you've been through hell."

"These bloody girls keep throwing themselves at me. Don't they know I'm – "

"I see him!" Calisto shouted, pointing somewhere in the distance. "Oh, wait, that's a girl. Apologies."

"Why do so many people go platinum? It only looks good if it's natural." Cal ran her fingers through her hair. A few weeks ago, it'd been as dark as the night sky. Sick of seeing dozens of students with black hair, she'd written her mom, begging her for a box of Feria Extra Bleach Blonde. After an hour of a burning scalp, she'd had hair nearly as white as Draco's.

"Gee, thanks," she mumbled, pulling the hood of her sweater over her head. Harry immediately pulled it off.

"Stop. On you it looks fine. They just don't know how to touch up their roots."

"Right. Let's find the real Draco, then." I grabbed their wrists and led them towards the backstage area.

"Knowing Ebony, she'd be attempting to hump anyone in the band," As we approached the area, there was a wall of crazed fans. "Oh, great. Just shove your way through." That familiar burning sensation returned to the pit of my stomach as I body slammed anyone in my way. Great. Someone's ass would be getting handed to them by the end of this night. Nails dug into my arm. Nails this sharp had to be Cal's. I tilted my head back.

"I see her," She breathed into my ear. "Look directly in front of you." I turned forward and saw her.

Skintight dress, leather combat boots, red fishnets, freshly bleeding wounds. There was no mistaking her for anyone else. She held Draco's wrist tight enough to turn the hand red. The uneasy prisoner looked ready to cry, and kept looking at Ebony's hand, maybe to see if she'd loosen her grip. I jerked my head forward and began to lead them to Ebony. Just my luck; the band walked out and the crowd screamed in delight, rushing forward to get autographs. Shit! I attempted to shove my way forward, but the clusterfuck of fans was too damn thick.

"Give up," Harry said. I turned to him, shocked. "We'll never get through. Just give up. We can wait for them by the door."

"Great idea." Cal said. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the door.

"What if we miss them?"

"We won't. It's been maybe two minutes. They can't have left that fast." Cal kicked an empty beer can across the room.

"She was right by them! Coulda been there and done in two minutes."

"Theoretically," Harry commented, picking up a pack of cigarettes and throwing it vaguely to the left. "Realistically, no. She could've been done in twenty."

"She also could have been done in two!"

"You drive, I'm too drunk!" A girl outside shouted. In the moment of silence that followed, I heard a car engine. Wait, a car engine? What the bloody hell was a car doing in Hogsmeade? We turned in unison to see a black car of some kind drive away. Cal ran outside.

"Shit!" She cried, chasing the car. "It's her! License plate's 666, it's definitely her!" Harry dashed outside, and I followed a second later. Obviously it was to no avail, seeing as there's no possible way that three teenagers could outrun a car. I collapsed in the street and watched Harry chase the car. Cal dropped a few seconds later. Harry's figure disappeared as the car made a turn. Silently, we got up and, panting, resumed our chase. We soon caught up to Harry, who was leaning against a building. Breathing heavily, he turned to us.

"Forbidden Forest. That's where she took him."

"She took him to a dark, creepy forest full of spiders and abandoned cars." Cal said, massaging the bridge of her nose in a Snape-like fashion. I bit my tongue to suppress a giggle.

"Yep." He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the Forest. When he heard no footsteps but his own, he turned to stare at us.

"Really? You expect us, two very cute and innocent – "

"Speak for yourself," I mumbled, walking towards Harry. I could feel Cal's glare burning at the back of my neck. "Let's go, lazy!" She ran over to me.

"I prefer cute and innocent." She said, pushing me with such great force that I fell to the ground. I jumped up and ran after them as they entered the forest.


	6. Chapter 4, Part 2

Chapter 4, Pt. 2:

Cal's POV

A blueish mist surrounded us as we entered the forest, the moon disappearing behind the trees with every step we took. I, the cute, innocent, and tree-loving Calisto, felt like a total badass. I felt like a superhero. Calisto Rune, Adorable Saviour of…um…Everyone! Yeah, that could work. I giggled at the thought. Alwyn turned at stared at me with a look that could best be described as a "what the fuck" face. I shrugged and she turned away. Though it'd stopped sleeting the other day, it was still freezing outside. It was probably going to start snowing again soon, which sucked because I was completely underdressed. I was wearing a thin hoodie and a dress. Alwyn, on the other hand, had decided to wear thick jeans, a fuzzy hoodie, and a hat that she always wears. I jammed my hands into my sweater pockets in a sad attempt to warm myself up. It wasn't warm at all, and –

"Here. Take it," Alwyn said, holding out her hoodie. I ripped off my sweater and gave it to Alwyn, who pulled it on. I pulled the hoodie over my head. Angels should've come down to sing "Hallelujah," because this was heaven. "Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself. I told you it was gonna be cold, and – OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT?" Alwyn pulled something out of the pocket. No idea what it was, but judging by the delightful smell of death that filled the air, it was probably food. I pulled my wand out. "Lumos." A cupcake.

"A cupcake. You kept a moldy cupcake in your pocket." She pulled off my sweater.

"Yes, Allie, I did."

"That's fucking disgusting."

"I know it is." Loud music filled the air, and then stopped as quickly as it started. The music stopped and doors slammed shut.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Draco! No answer. "Ebony?" he asked. Silence. Oh shit. I ran to go find them. After a minute or two, I saw the car. It was empty just as I thought.

"Cal! The tree!" Alwyn said, pointing at a tree across from me. A naked leg poked out from behind it. I ran over to it, certain I'd find Ebony and Draco. Ebony, naked as the day she was born, was kissing Draco, who was wearing only boxers. Draco had his hand against her throat, but this only seemed to egg her on. She moaned and grinded against him, and I decided I'd seen enough. I tackled her. She looked up at me, then smirked. She leaned in.

"I'm bi, but you'll just have to wait your turn, sexy." Oh, hell no. I jumped up and slapped her. I grabbed Draco, and ran away. I handed him off to Harry, who hugged him. Draco was shaking, and for a moment, I thought he was going to cry.

"That bitch tried to rape me." He mumbled. Harry whipped out his wand and ran at Ebony.

"What is the meaning of this?" I turned. Professor Dumbledore, with the usual twinkle in his eye, was there.


	7. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry bout the short chapter. This one's nice and long. And rage filled! I was listening to OTEP when I wrote it. Don't judge meh! D: Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Alwyn's POV

"I'm afraid we must have a meeting with your head of houses," Professor Dumbledore said as he led us back to the castle. Ebony, now fully dressed, started crying. She must've used red mascara or something, because red tears trailed down her face. That bitch tried to kiss my cousin! I ready to kill her. I held on to Cal, who was shaking with anger. "Seeing as the situation you all were in was rather strange, you will all get a chance to explain what happened." After a long walk full of silence, we made it back to the castle. Dumbledore led us up to a gargoyle. "Butter toffee." The statue moved aside to reveal a staircase. We walked up the stairs and entered the headmaster's office.  
>Wonderful magical objects surrounded us. There were shelves of books, cabinets full of labeled vials and potions. A few dishes of candy sat on his desk. It was an amazing place. Near his desk perched a beautiful bird, who was grooming his red feathers. I reached out slowly and pet him. I would need to ask the headmaster about him later. It was only then that I realized that Professors McGonagall and Snape were sitting beside his desk, looking very grim. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, and summoned a chair for each of us. We all sat down.<br>"I hope you all realize what a grave situation this is," He began. "Not only were the five of you seen in Hogsmeade, but Ms. Way was naked and intoxicated, and Mr. Malfoy was very close to being the same. As promised, you will all get a chance to explain your situation, starting with Mr. Potter."  
>"Well, sir, Draco and I were working on our Potions essays in the room of Requirement when Alwyn and Calisto entered. They said that Ebony was going to try to kidnap Draco. When we were leaving, Draco disappeared, and we assumed that it was Ebony." Harry ran a hand through his hair, obviously very stressed.<br>"Very well. And you, Mr. Malfoy?"  
>"It was Ebony who'd taken me, sir. She forced me in her car – "<br>"A car?" Snape asked. "What is a car doing in Hogwarts?"  
>"I don't know, sir, but I assume she snuck it in. Anyway, she took me, against my will, to a concert. When the show was done, she forced me to drive her to the Forbidden Forest, where she then tried to rape me." Dumbledore nodded.<br>"Ms. Rune?" Cal looked terrified. She opened her mouth to speak, and looked around. Ebony was glaring at her. She began shaking again. I hugged her.  
>"Please, sir," I said, releasing her. "May I speak for her? She was very traumatized, and – "<br>"No, Alwyn, it's okay. I can speak for myself," Her voice trembled as much as her body. "We ran to Hogsmeade, because that's where Ebony said the concert was. When we finally found Ebony and Draco, they were driving away. We ran into the Forbidden Forest, and saw Ebony trying to rape Draco. I tackled her, and then…" She swallowed, and holding back tears, she began to speak, her voice cracking. "She tried to kiss me, and I didn't know what to do, so I slapped her, and…and…" She was seething now. I hugged her as tight as I possibly could, as though that would make her calm. I released her.  
>"Ebony herself told us that she would get Draco to go to the concert with her, even if she had to use force. We knew that something bad would happen, we just didn't think she would try to rape Draco."<br>"I see. And finally, you, Ms. Way?" We all turned to her.  
>"Well, I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert. I was walking outside when I saw Draco, so I grabbed him so we could go on our date. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. I smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte. The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into…" She stopped talking and looked around the room. Did she actually forget she was talking? "The Forbidden Forest! I kissed Draco passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. I took off my top and I took off his clothes. I even took off my bra. When Alwyn and Cal came over, he was about to put his thingie into my you-know-what so we could it for the first time. Cal jumped on me, and I thought maybe she wanted to do it with me, too, so I tried to kiss her, but then she hit me!"<br>"Alright. Now that you've all had a chance to speak, I've decided on your punishments. 10 points each from Gryffindor and Slytherin. You will also have to serve detention for leaving school grounds. Ms. Way, the proper authorities will be contacted and you will be placed under surveillance. I suggest that all of you think about your actions tonight. You are excused." We stood up to leave. Once we were in the hallway, Ebony turned to Draco.  
>"Why didn't you give them an excuse? We were gonna have sex, not get raped! You should have told them you loved me! We would've gotten out of trouble. You do love me, don't you?" Draco stared at her as though he were using the Unforgivables on her in his head.<br>"Go to hell." He turned and walked towards the dungeons. Cal and I followed, as well as Ebony. Great. Once we'd reached the common room, I spun around to face Ebony.  
>"Listen, bitch," I growled. "I don't care how fucking great you think you are, I don't care how fucking beautiful you think you are, and I certainly don't give a flying fuck how tough you think you are. You take one step towards my cousin, say one thing I don't like to her, and your ass is mine. Got it?" She scoffed.<br>"I can take you any day."  
>"Really?"<br>"Al…"Cal whined. I was vaguely aware of the small crowd that had formed around us. Ebony walked away from me and stood next to Cal, leaning on her. I walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and twisted it behind her back. Still holding on to the arm, I pushed her to the ground, where I crouched over her.  
>"You really think you can take me?" She turned her head towards me.<br>"Yeah."  
>She spat in my face. I jumped off of her. She stood up, smirked, and started to walk away. Before wiping the glob of saliva on my face, I swung my fist at her, hitting her shoulder. I wiped my face with my sleeve. She grabbed my wrist as I drew it back to my body, twisted it, and kicked my shin. This had turned into an all-out brawl. I swung my fists wildly at her, screaming in pain as she clawed my face. Time to fight dirty. I punched her in the boob and calmly walked away. She howled in pain.<br>"Where the fuck are you going?" She screamed. "Come back and fight me!"  
>"I'm done," Something crashed near my head. Probably one of the many vases that hung around the common room. I turned around, fire in my eyes. "I said I'm done!" I went upstairs and flopped down on my bed. God, I needed some sleep.<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: I AM AN ASS! Sorry, I've been so busy with school, and plays, and taking care of my two incredibly depressed friends and neglecting myself. Anyways, I'm sorry. So, fight scene surprise you? It surprised me. I had no idea it was gonna end up like that. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 6:

Cal's POV:

"Ah, shit." Al mumbled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I quickly looked around. Everyone was gone but Alwyn. She sat in front of a mirror on the other side of the room, dabbing something on her face. Her iPod was plugged into a dock near her, playing some Marilyn Manson, which she sang along to. " 'I know it's the last on earth, we'll never say goodbye…' Fuck!" She grabbed her face. I walked over to her.  
>"Al?" She turned to face the wall.<br>"It's so bad, Cal. It's really bad." I turned her towards me. Four, deep claw marks were on her face, perfectly straight and burning red. Ebony had been sure to jump over the eyes and avoid the nose and mouth. Paper towels surrounded her, all red.  
>"We need to see Madame Pomfrey." I grabbed her wrist. She winced. Another thing Ebony'd hurt? I dropped it.<br>"NO! I can't let anyone see me like this! I'll get expelled! Remember, Dumbledore said to watch what we do. He'll expel me. I can't be expelled. I…I can't." She turned away.  
>"Al," I said, reaching out to turn her face towards mine.<br>"Don't touch it!" She screamed, grabbing the tender, red flesh. I pulled my hand away. In the mirror, I could see that her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, tears forming. She mumbled something over and over until she was calmer.  
>"Alwyn, you and I both lack the skills, experience, and spells of a mediwitch. Just tell her you were defending me." She refused to meet my eyes.<br>"Fine. But get dressed first, okay?" I looked at myself in the mirror. Thank god Ebony wasn't here. "When are you gonna stop wearing bunny pjs?"  
>"How bout never?" I grabbed some clothes and ran to get dressed in the privacy of my four-poster.<br>"Fine, but you need to see this."  
>"When I'm done getting dressed."<br>"Okay. You know how Willow was talking about Ebony's vlog?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"I found it."  
>"Really?" I asked, quickly pulling on a t shirt.<br>"Yeah, you've gotta see it!" She pulled up one of the videos, simultaneously relocating to her bed, limping slightly as she did so. "This is one of the first ones." I sat down next to her. Ebony appeared on the screen.  
><em>"<em>_Fangz – geddit? – to my girlfriend – not in that way, you sickos! - bloodytearz666 for helping me with dis vlog! You rock! Justin, you're da love of my depressing life! You rock, too! MCR ROCKS!"_  
>"She sounds stupider than she does in real life. Wait, is she saying 'da' and 'dis' instead of 'the' and 'this'?" Alwyn nodded.<br>_"Preps, stop flaming me, okay? So, I started my seventh year at Hogwarts today, and I talked this sexy guy Draco. I actually like him, like, better than Joel! I also met these two goffs today. Their names are Alwyn and Calisto. Alwyn has red hair and green eyes and she was wearing a pair of black jeans and an OTEP t-shirt and a pair of combat boots and a hat. I have no idea what OTEP is, but it sounds like some lame band. Calisto has blonde hair and blue eyes and she was wearing this super kawaii black skirt and she was wearing a black and white striped t-shirt and combat boots. They're sooooo funny and they seem like the coolest goffs eva! Okay, bye!"_  
>"She called OTEP lame." I commented after a minute of silence.<br>"I know. For that, she deserves a punch in the face. Wait, is that Willow?" She pointed to the screen.  
>"Uh, yeah. She looks like she's crying." Al clicked on the link.<br>_ "Uh, hi. I'm Ebony's friend Willow. STOP FLAMMING DA VLOG, PREPZ, OKAY? Ebony's name is ENOBY, not Mary Sue, OKAY? DRACO IS SOO IN LOVE with her dat he is acting different! They knew each other before, okay? STOP flaming! If you flame, it means you're a prep or a poser! STOP FLAMING OR I'LL REPORT U! Evony isn't a Mary Sue, okay? She isn't perfect, SHE'S A SATANIST! And she has problems! She's depressed, for god's sake! Otherwise, fangs to da goffik people for da good reviews! Bye!"_  
>"Wowwwwwwwwww."<br>"Yeah. Come on, Let's go see Pomfrey." Though she was dressed with enough layers to melt a snowman, she pulled on a sweater and pulled the hood over her face. Probably embarrassed. I waited for her as she brushed her bangs over her wounds. I led her downstairs, holding onto her upper arm and guiding her. She was still limping. People stared at her as we walked by. By now, I should hope, they knew that if someone needed defending, she would be the first to jump in and defend them. It was just the kind of person she was. She always tried to use words to end it, not wanting to get expelled, and if the fight turned physical, she made the teachers aware immediately afterward, told them the circumstances, and wore her bruises like badges of valor. I'm sure they wondered how bad her wounds were that she was actually hiding them. Avoiding their eyes, I rushed her out and led her swiftly to the infirmary.  
>We entered. Madame Pomfrey was tending to another student – Draco, I think – so I tried my best to catch her eye. She frowned, shook her head, and walked over.<br>"What happened?" She already knew what happened.  
>"I got in a fight defending Calisto," Alwyn stared at the floor, something no one had ever known her to do. The mediwitch nodded. "Ebony Way sexually assaulted her, and I told her in an unfriendly way not to go near her again or she'd be sorry. She said she could take me any day, and I pushed her over. She spat in my face, so I punched her in the shoulder. She kicked me in the shin really hard, twisted my wrist, and clawed my face." Shaking, she pushed her bangs to the side, and pulled off the hood. Madame Pomfrey gasped and led her to a bed.<br>"Did you cause any major damage?" Alwyn crawled into the bed.  
>"Um, no, I don't know. I twisted her arm behind her back when I pushed her, but I sorta led her to the floor. I definitely didn't break it. Other than that, I punched and kicked, but not hard enough to break anything."<br>"Alright. I'll have to bring in the headmaster later, you know," Seeing the fearful look on Alwyn's face, she quickly added – "I don't believe he'll expel you, seeing the circumstances and the fact that you are greatly injured. I believe neither of you will be expelled, but perhaps put on trial in front of the Wizengamot. Now let's get you all fixed up."  
>"Um, Madame Pomfrey? D'you think we can, um, get Professor Dumbledore in here now? Just to, y'know, get it over with?" I hugged Alwyn.<br>"I'll go get him, Ms. MacEwan. Watch over her, Ms. Rune." She hurried out. I looked over at Alwyn, who'd already pulled the hood back up. I pulled the whole thing off of her.  
>Her shirt seemed too girly for her; it was long-sleeved, which Alwyn normally wore, but it was lavender and white striped. The color suited her, but she looked so small in the bed, so fragile. I couldn't help but think of the days when we were kids. Sitting around the kitchen table at her house, coloring, or playing a muggle board game, or something of the like. Though her skin was normally a smooth alabaster color, it now matched the bedsheets. I sighed. The room was silent. I looked at the only other student in the room. It was, indeed, Draco. He stared at the marks on her face, eyes wide, but silent out of respect. It stayed horribly silent for a few more minutes, but Alwyn somehow paled even more when she saw the headmaster enter with Madame Pomfrey.<br>"Ms. MacEwan, I thought I asked you to stay out of trouble."  
>"I – I know, professor. I'm sorry." Her voice cracked at the end, and she again began mumbling until she calmed down.<br>"Madame Pomfrey has explained, in full, what occurred, and I've decided that you most definitely not be expelled." Alwyn relaxed, sighing heavily with relief. "You will, however – yes, Ms. Rune, there is always a however!" He chuckled at my groan at the statement. "You will be punished with another detention. Ms. Way's punishment is still being determined. But, for the moment, relax, and take the rest of the weekend to heal. You seem to have quite a few injuries to attend to. Now, Poppy, if you don't mind, I think that, for the record, I'll stay for the report of young Alwyn's injuries."  
>Madame Pomfrey whipped out her wand and began to slowly move it above Alwyn's body, like she was taking an x-ray. "Two cracked ribs…" She lifted Alwyn's right arm and waved her wand over the wrist. "Definitely a broken wrist," She inspected the head. "No head damage whatsoever." She inspected the torso and legs. "Your shin is cracked; that may break if you walk anywhere." She put the wand away. "I'd say that you'll need to take two and a half doses of Skele-Gro, and a mixture of Murtlap Essence and several other creams."<br>"Thank you, Poppy." Dumbledore left, looking very grim.  
>"Ms. Rune, I'm afraid I'll need to ask you to leave. I must begin treating your cousin right away." I nodded, kissed Alwyn on the forehead, and left.<br>It took me a while to figure out where she'd be, but I headed towards the Forbidden Forest, which would be where I'd go if I were her. Just my luck – she was there with her friends.  
>"Hey, bitch!" She giggled and ran over to hug me.<br>"Shut up! Don't touch me! Do you know what you did to my cousin?" She shrugged and her friends laughed. I was pissed. "I said, do you know what you did to my cousin?" No response. "Wanna know? A broken wrist, two cracked ribs, and her shin is cracked so badly that if she walks, it'll snap in half. Oh yeah, and remember when you clawed her face? It's now soaking in Murtlap Essence and some other random crap." Ebony pulled out a carton of cigarettes. Taking Willow's lighter, she pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke.  
>"Bitch had it coming. She started it."<br>"But are you in the hospital?"  
>"I should be! My shoulder's bruised. Now fuck off, or the same'll happen to you." She turned back to her friends, resuming their conversation. I ripped my wand from my pocket, grabbed her gently by the neck – and I'd like to stress the word gently; I didn't try to kill her – and pushed her up against a tree, wand aimed at her throat.<br>"You know that I know the curse that would end this."  
>"Ms. Rune? What, may I ask, are you doing?" Fuck. I turned to face Dumbledore for the third time today.<br>"She threatened me. She said that if I didn't leave her alone, she'd hurt me as much as she hurt Alwyn! I just came here to guilt trip her, but Jesus…" Dumbledore nodded wisely.  
>"Ms. Way, we need to talk now." She ran away from him, sobbing.<br>"Dumbledore don't chase after me shouting!" Dumbledore briskly walked after her. "You have to stop when I go into my room cause you would look like a perv that way!" I facepalmed.  
>"Stupid bitch…" I mumbled, walking back to the castle. A nap was most desperately needed.<p> 


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: This chapter's gonna be sad. Just FYI. And there isn't gonna be any comedic relief from Calisto, no fuzzy cupcakes, just sadness and…yeah, I'm not gonna give anything else away. Just enjoy it. :)

Alwyn's POV

I pulled the sheets over me. Damn, the bed was like ice. Was I laying on friggin ice? I looked down. No, no, just sheets. I pulled the sheets closer to me, wrapping my arms around my body. Nope, still cold. I leaned over to the chair next to me, grabbed my sweater, and pulled it on. It was then that I realized that I could barely see. I quickly looked around the room, but half my face was concealed in the blackness. I reached to push my bangs out of my face, only to feel soft fabric. I trailed my fingers down my face, still feeling only fabric. What had happened?  
>The fight. I'd defended my cousin, again, and she clawed my face. Why did this always happen to me? Why was I always in hospital for defending the person I loved the most? Would I always need to defend her? Stupid question. I <em>needed<em> to defend her. If I couldn't, she'd be taken advantage of and ridiculed. I needed to not only to help her, but to save myself.  
>I sat up, noticing the cast on my handwrist and leg. Oh god, my ribs, and oh my god, that was an earthly pain. I buried what was left of my face in my hands and – NO. I would not cry. I wouldn't cry. I shifted to hide my face in my knees, gasping slightly as a stabbing sensation filled my chest. My face my felt hot, my eyes stung. I was going to cry. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Oh god, I couldn't breathe; there was no air in here. I smashed my hands over my face, squeaking in pain as the cuts burned. I began to utter the only thing that would stop me from crying.  
>"MacEwans do not cry," I whispered. "MacEwans do not show weakness. MacEwans do not cry. MacEwans never show weakness."<br>"Would you mind shutting up?" A familiar voice drawled. "I'm trying to sleep over here." I looked up.  
>"Shut the fuck up, Draco. You have no idea why I need to talk to myself right now." I growled. He arched a perfectly blonde eyebrow.<br>"You sound insane."  
>"Thanks." He rolled his eyes.<br>"What are you saying, anyway?" The empty bed next to me suddenly became incredibly fascinating. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just trying to help out a fellow Slytherin." I turned back to him, fire in my eyes.  
>"I don't need your fucking help! I never asked for it, and I don't need it."<br>"Sounds to me like you do." How did he manage to remain calm? Guess he wasn't called the Slytherin Ice Prince for nothing.  
>"I'm not weak!" I screamed, followed by the most awkward silence of my life. I stared down at my elevated leg.<br>"I never said you were."  
>"I know."<br>"Then why did you say that?" Okay, I could do this. Breathe, breathe, breathe.  
>"If there's one thing my dad taught me, it's that MacEwans are strong, prideful people. We don't cry. We easily dominate people, register their emotions, and then use it to our advantage."<br>"Isn't that what – "  
>"Death Eaters do? Yeah. Dear ol' dad was a Death Eater. He left us because mom wouldn't get the Mark," Draco, for once, was silent. "I was seven. He turned to me and he said – "My voice cracked. "He said, 'Allie, love, be good to your mother. Remember what I've taught you. No weakness, no crying.' And then of course I started crying, and he said, 'What did I say, Allie? Stop crying now. Damn it, I said stop!' He pushed me over, and then he got up and left. As though it was no big deal. As though he wasn't leaving behind his wife and child!" I grabbed one of the pillows behind me and hugged it, burying my face in it. I groaned.<br>"My dad's the same way, if it makes you feel better," He said, casually inspecting his nails. "Behind that cold façade is a man who doesn't care about anyone but the Dark Lord. Not himself, certainly not his son and wife. He ignores us, only really interacting when we make public appearances. I don't mind – the man's an ass – but when I was growing up, it was horrible. When I made a small mistake, he would crucify me for it. He used the Cruciatus Curse on me when he found out that Granger'd gotten better grades than me. Just once. But it stuck with me. He would murder me if he found out I was gay. It's the school's best kept secret." I said nothing, growling and biting the pillow to keep myself from crying. Wasn't working. I threw the pillow to the ground and curled up in pain as I moved my wrist. I bit my cheeks as more pain shot through my stomach from the ribs. I grabbed my wand with my good hand. I racked my brain trying to remember the curse that would allow me to scream without anyone hearing, but I couldn't concentrate. I bit my knee and made a little angry noise.  
>"Fuck." I whimpered.<br>"I think you should just cry," Draco said, his voice even, showing no pity or empathy on his face. "Stop looking like the dog who gets beaten and just cry. Because it will help you."  
>"I can't! Don't you understand why I can't?"<br>"No."  
>"No?" I carefully sat up and looked him in the eye. "I haven't cried in nine years. For nine years, I've been strong, I've been good, I've been the perfect fucking daughter, and I'm not about to mess that up."<br>"I don't know what else your father did to you – "  
>"Nothing! He was the perfect father!"<br>"If he was the perfect father, then why the hell are you like this?" He screamed, finally letting his mask drop.  
>"I don't know." I mumbled.<br>"You don't know? Well, that's just great!"  
>"Shut up! Shut up, you fucking asshole! Just…" My face tingled. I reached up and touched my cheeks. They were very wet, and they wouldn't dry. "Just…shut up." The bed sagged as he sat, crosslegged, at the foot of my bed.<br>"You're crying." He said.  
>"I know," I moaned, pressing my sleeves against my eyes to try and stop it. He grabbed my good wrist.<br>"Don't. Just let it happen." I dropped my hands and sat there, crying. Making the most humiliating squeaky sounds. Breathing hard. Just crying. At some point, Draco moved closer to me and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my forehead on his shoulder. "Hugs make everything better." He said.  
>"I'm pathetic."<br>"No, you're not. I know exactly what you're going through, and trust me, if I had someone to hug me and tell me that everything would be alright, it would've been easier. So shut up and take the damn hug. It's a once in a lifetime offer for anyone but Harry," I hugged him back. God, this was so awkward, but it was nice to get a hug from someone, even if it was awkward and painful. I dropped my arms, and he put his hands on my shoulder. "You're not alone."  
>And with that, I went back to sleep.<p> 


	10. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever. Time for my excuses: I've started a new school that is giving me work that is two grades ahead of me. I'm a ninth grader doing eleventh grade work. Le fun. Also, my best friend was hospitalized, another really close friend's grandma died, and yet another friend of mine is struggling with her addiction to pot. Actually, I'm the only person who has a problem with it. No one else cares.  
>So, yeah. Now you know about Alwyn's past. And yes, you can beat the crap out of her father. Everyone would be fine with that. For now, though, I'm actually going to try to connect this to My Immortal, cuz the past few chapters haven't really been connected.<br>I'm gonna try to put in some more Harry/Draco, but I'm really awkward and I don't really know how to write in fluffy love scenes, let alone mindless smut. But I'll do my best, cuz I know that you guys love Drarry.  
>I'm still just assuming that the dorms have bathrooms with showers in them.<br>Alwyn and Calisto also grew up near a lot of muggles, and went to muggle school for a short period of time so they could learn things that they probably wouldn't at Hogwarts. Alwyn's dad disapproved of this, and her mother's refusal to back down on this and many other things was another reason why he left. Despite being surrounded by Death Eaters and Voldemort's beliefs, she loves muggle technology and music. She thinks it's great. She and Calisto are both drawn to heavy metal and classic/alternative rock, but they also love acoustic music. Now I'm rambling.  
>Anyway, on with the story!<p>

Cal's POV

"Cal," a familiar voice called. "Cal, wake up. You're gonna miss breakfast." I rolled over to face the voice.  
>"I just wanna sleep until Alwyn gets back."<br>"Well, get up, then!" I opened my eyes. Alwyn was back!  
>"ALLIE!" I screamed, glomping her.<br>"Would you mind keeping it down? Some of us are still trying to sleep, and it's too damn early for this." Someone drawled.  
>"Sorry, Pansy," I released Alwyn. "I'm gonna go get dressed, so, uh. Wanna wait?"<br>"Sure. I've got to finish that Potions essay, anyway. Go shower. You look like you haven't been out of bed all weekend."  
>"I haven't, to be honest." I looked my best friend up and down. She was already dressed, of course, and looked ready to go. Her knee and shin were bandaged, as were part of her face and wrist. She had changed her hair. She had bangs now, as long as the rest of her hair and covering the bandaged portion of her face. "When can you take those off?" Something in her face left. She looked sad and awkward, like the little girl I saw in her when she was lying in the hospital.<br>"The face thing, now, but it's…not too pretty. Plus I don't want it to get infected."  
>"Probably for the best," Something dawned on me. I had just realized that Alwyn had broken her left wrist. "Wait, what about your wrist? The left one, you broke the left one. How are you going to play guitar?" She looked wistfully at the guitar that sat in the corner of the room. Her eyes reddened, and her voice cracked. I shouldn't have brought it up. I knew how much guitar meant to her, and I shouldn't have reminded her that her wrist wouldn't be able to turn and hold the neck of her Fender. Surprisingly enough, she didn't mumble the words I knew she normally would when she was near tears.<br>"I don't think I can play it for a while," She said. She cleared her throat. "A very long while."  
>I nodded and hugged her again. "I'm just glad you're back."<br>"So am I, but can you seriously just shut up?" Pansy threw a pillow at us.  
>"Fine. I'm showering now. Be out in a few." I grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.<br>"Finally, silence!" I heard Pansy say. I laughed and got in the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, I was out, dressed, and ready to leave. Alwyn was nowhere to be found. Crap. Maybe she was, um, downstairs? I rushed down the stairs, not really trusting her to be alone. Who knows what she would do? She didn't look upset over her injuries, but...you never know. Once I reached the bottom, I saw her sitting with Harry and Draco, talking and laughing. I smiled. That was the smile I had missed on her for so long. She had her iPod out and was showing it to Draco.  
>"Okay, so this is an iPod. It plays music and games."<br>"What?" She passed it to him. He tapped the screen a few times and some music blared from the speakers. I walked over and sat down next to him. The screen showed some interesting album cover. Obviously some metal of some sort. The lyrics flashed onto the screen. Draco read them and was apparently shocked. "Holy fuck. That's sick." Alwyn laughed again.  
>"Yeah, I kinda love it."<br>"You know," He said, really listening to the music. "It's not that bad. I like it." She took the iPod back. "They're good. Especially the singer. He sounds like a girl, though." I looked over at Alwyn. The look on her face was classic.  
>"She's a girl. The singer's a girl."<br>"Well, I guess that explains why it sounds like a girl." He laughed, grabbing the iPod back. He tapped the screen again and another, softer song came up. "That's a lot different."  
>"She likes a little bit of everything." I said.<br>"Not that I'm not enjoying this, but we should get to breakfast." Harry said, standing up. He and Draco, holding hands, walked out of the common room. Alwyn grabbed her iPod, turned it off, and stuffed it in her bag.  
>"Ready to go?"<br>"Yep!" We walked towards the portrait.  
>"Hey, wait up!" Someone shouted. We turned around. Great. It was Ebony. I looked over at Alwyn. She was fine. She just looked pissed off. "What happened to your face?"<br>"Some bitch fucked it up," She said. "That bitch was you." We walked out of the common room. Alwyn pulled her robe closer to her, rubbed her arms, let go of them, and then repeated.  
>"What the FUCK are you doing?" Ebony sneered.<br>"I'm freezing," she growled. "In case you didn't notice, it's the beginning of winter and we're under a lake." My eyes widened - almost comically, I'm sure - and I smiled like a complete idiot. I latched on to Alwyn's arm and shook it.  
>"Christmas is in ten days!" I bounced a little bit. Alwyn giggled.<br>"That it is." She tapped Draco on the shoulder. "What do you guys want?"  
>"Potions book, I think. And Harry...um, Harry wants a new broom. I'm not sure what model, though." Alwyn turned to me.<br>"You memorize your list this year?"  
>"No, of course not!" I reached into my bag and pulled out a crumpled up sheet of parchment. "Okay, I want...a few books, actually. I want some books on beastly beasts, a few on perilous potions, one or two on curious creatures, some on charming charms, and a book on alliteration." Alwyn burst out laughing.<br>"Good job. Sorry, she always tries to write poems on what she wants instead of a list."  
>"But that wasn't the poem."<br>"Read it, then!" Draco laughed and tried to pull the paper away from me. I hugged the paper.  
>"Hey! No peeking!"<br>"Then read it!" he whined.  
>"Fine," I pulled the paper out and cleared my throat.<p>

"Christmas has finally returned,  
>Now it's time for me to get what I've earned.<br>Three things I want as of late:  
>Some books, entertainment, and some unicorn bait.<br>You know I've wanted one for as long as I could remember,  
>And I just want to hold one forever and ever.<br>It's easy to catch one; really, it's not hard,  
>All you need is a birthday card,<br>Preferably one with a recordable message,  
>But - oh hell, nothing rhymes with message.<br>Add some glitter and glue,  
>Some stickers from you,<br>And then you're done!  
>Now it's time for some fun.<br>Supply me with all that I've asked,  
>I assure you, it's not a difficult task.<br>As always, I'll get anything for you.  
>Love you always,<br>Your adoring cousin Calisto and her stuffed bunny, too!"

I looked up. Alwyn was on the floor, laughing so hard she was crying. Draco was seething.

"Harry hasn't written me a poem recently."  
>"He wrote you a poem?" Alwyn looked like she could start laughing again at any time. Ah, young love. It's a bitch for anyone but Draco and Harry.<br>"The last time he wrote me a poem was sixth year! Well, he did write me one over the summer, but it was about the explicit and unmentionable things he wanted to do to me when he next saw me."  
>"Um, I'd like to see this poem. Sometime soon." Alwyn said, reaching up at me as a signal to help her up.<br>"No way!" Draco yelled, turning to face Alwyn. I pulled her up. "That's my porn! You're perverted, you know that?"  
>"You're the one who saved your boyfriend's porn." Ebony giggled.<br>"I was in a porn once." Eyes widened and stomachs ready to refuse breakfast, we entered the Great Hall.

Draco led us over to the Gryffindor table. Ebony - not fully realizing that it was Gryffindor's table and not Slytherin's - looked incredibly confused.  
>"Why are you guys so quiet?" She reached into her bag and pulled out a flask. As she drank from it, Harry slammed into her while trying to run to Slytherin table. Whatever she was drinking - blood, possibly, or tomato juice, seeing as it was red - spilled all over her top. "Bastard!"<br>She looked up at Harry, and with the look in her eyes, you'd think it was her first time interacting with him. The look on her face was priceless. She had one of those "love at first sight" looks that you see in really bad romantic comedies. She turned to me, smirked, and placing her hand on her hip, leaned in close to me.  
>"Dude," she stage whispered. "My body just went all hot, kind of like an erection, only I'm a girl so I didn't get one, you sicko!" I smiled.<br>"That's nice."  
>"Um, sorry." Harry said. Before he could walk away, Ebony placed her hand on his shoulder.<br>"That's alright. What's your name?" She purred, looking at him with what I like to refer to as a "get in my van" face.  
>"Um...Harry Potter?"<br>"We should totally call you Vampire. Cuz, you know, you, like, totally look like a vampire." He rolled his eyes.  
>"Yeah, because I totally like the taste of human blood." She giggled.<br>"Well, I am a vampire." He deadpanned. Draco was trying incredibly hard not to laugh.  
>"Really?" Ebony took a deep breath.<br>"YEAH!" She screamed.  
>"Oh god, my ears are bleeding," Harry whined. "Um, bye, goth girl." Ebony waved goodbye. Harry sat down next to Draco.<br>"Morning, love," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry kissed the top of Draco's head.  
>"Morning." Alwyn slowly and stealthily pulled her iPod out of her pocket. Making sure the camera lens barely peeked over the table. She aimed it at them and I heard a little "click" as she took a picture. She turned to me.<br>"I'm making an album of Drarry cuteness," she mouthed. "Don't tell them. It's their Christmas present." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. This was the cutest thing I had ever heard.  
>"AWWWWW! That's so cute!" I squealed loudly. Heads turned to face me.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Oh, um, my iPod was playing, and I was, uh, turning it off." She bit her lip. Harry wouldn't buy that. To my surprise, he shrugged.<br>"Alright."  
>"Draco!" Ebony squealed running over to us. "I have a surprise for you." She grabbed his wrist and pulled it.<br>"This should be good." He stood up and followed her out of the Great Hall. After a moment of silence, Harry stood up.  
>"Alright then, let's go follow them." Alwyn and I stood up to follow him out. Alwyn grabbed a few slices of toast and passed them out among us. I immediately started eating.<br>"Fanks," I said, spraying crumbs everywhere. She nodded. "Pureblood." The portrait swung open.  
>"Wasn't that the password in second year?" Harry asked, grabbing Alwyn's unharmed wrist and helping her climb in. Such a gentleman. I approved.<br>"Yeah. Guess they ran out of passwords."  
>"Well that's pretty lame." The portrait closed behind us. We walked over to Ebony's side of the dormitories.<p>

"Oh, Draco!" She moaned from behind the door. "Oh!"  
>"Put your clothes back on; you're making a fool of yourself."<br>"But don't you love me?"  
>"Hey, stop that."<br>"Don't you think I'm gorgeous, just like Amy Lee?"  
>"Who? Give me my damn shirt back!"<br>"Tell me you love me."  
>"I'm going to say this one more time: I'm gay. Gay as the fourth of July. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay. Your, ah, 'assets' do not interest me."<br>"Wait, what's that?"  
>"There are many 'that's that you could be talking about, you need to be - "<br>"On your arm. What is that?"  
>"Oh, that? I was bored yesterday, and I had a quill, so - " <em>SLAP.<em>  
>"You bastard!"<br>"Excuse me?"  
>"No, you fucking idiot, shut up!" There was a sound of something made of glass breaking. "You probably have AIDs, anyway!" The door swung opening, slamming against the wall. Ebony, retying the ribbon on her top, stormed out, leaving a surprisingly calm and beautifully shirtless Draco behind. Her eyes widened with fury. "You." Harry turned and ran out of the room. Ebony followed him. I walked over to Draco, who was putting on his shirt, and looked at his arm. In neat, square letters above his fading Dark Mark was the word "Harry" in side of a heart with an arrow through it.<br>"Reparo," He drawled, lazily waving his wand at the broken mirror in the room. Now fixed, he walked over and began fixing his shirt. Alwyn quickly pulled out her iPod and took a picture of the homemade tattoo. "We have Potions with Harry, right?"  
>"Right," Alwyn said, linking arms with him. "Let's go." We left the room and strolled into Potions. An irate Ebony stood at the front of the room, yelling at Harry.<br>"Vampire Potter, you motherfucker!" Ron burst into laughter from somewhere in the back of the room.


	11. Chapter 9

"Actually, I'd prefer it if you called me Harry." Harry said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a Snape-like fashion. The Potions master didn't appreciate this and glared at Harry.  
>"Ten points from Gryffindor."<br>Ebony, attempting to convince herself that the love of her life wasn't dating Harry Potter, got down on her knees.  
>"Draco, tell me it's not what I think!"<br>"I think it's exactly what you think. Wait, what's AIDs? Is it a muggle thing?" Hermione cleared her throat.  
>"HIV is a muggle disease that you can get from sharing bodily fluids with a person who has HIV. When your cell count lowers, it turns into AIDs. It's deadly and there's no cure for it. Many people used to believe that only gay men, drugs addicts, and prostitutes got it, but anyone can get it. I guess some people," she glared at Ebony, obviously mad that the girl was insinuating that her best friend had given his boyfriend HIV. "Still think that only those three groups of people can get it."<br>"So, Ebony, you're saying that I somehow got a muggle disease."  
>"Yeah, 'cause you're, like, cheating on me with Vampire."<br>"Harry!" Harry shouted.  
>"And you're saying that my boyfriend - my gentle, loving boyfriend who wouldn't hurt someone unless they truly deserved it - gave me this when we had sex."<br>"Um, yeah." Harry stomped his way to the front of the classroom.  
>"You bitch!" They said in unison. Draco slapped her across the face, and when he was finished, Harry slapped her in the opposite direction. Ebony was speechless.<br>"Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor for making that insufferable chatterbox finally shut up." Ebony and Harry pulled out their wands. Hermione jumped up.  
>"Harry, stop. Violence isn't the answer. You'll get expelled!"<br>"God, shut UP, B'loody Mary!"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Just shut up! I know you're, like, super worried that I'm gonna get in trouble and all that, but it doesn't matter!" Ebony turned back to Harry. "Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me with Draco!"  
>"But we were never going out in the first place!"<br>"I mean, I love sensitive bi guys, but, Vampire, I'm - "  
>"I've never dated you! I met you for the first time on Friday when you - "<br>"Don't you dare announce my personal business, Harry Potter!"  
>"Sorry, Dray, sorry. But still! I met you three days ago!"<br>"Yeah fucking right! Fuck off, you bastard!" She stormed out of the room. Harry pulled a fuming Draco into a hug.  
>"Sorry, love," he stroked his hair. I reached into my pocket again to pull out my iPod, but I was interrupted by Snape.<br>"Ms. MacEwan, put that bit of muggle technology away and get into your seat. Everyone get back into your seats. There will be no more foolish interruptions."  
>"Fuck this shit, man," Willow said, grabbing her bag and walking out. "I'm gonna go make sure she's alright. See ya. I'm probably gonna be in the hospital tomorrow, lawl."<br>"Ms., ah...what's your last name?" She leaned on the doorframe.  
>"Its just Willow."<br>"Well, Ms. Willow, get back in your seat. If this concerns you that much, I will bring it up with the headmaster. In the meantime, everyone turn to page 392 and begin working on the Clarity Drought at the center of the page. I expect it to be flawless by the time I return. I will go speak with the headmaster immediately." She walked back to her seat.  
>"You do that." Snape, with a roll of his eyes and a swish of his beautiful cape, walked out. I grabbed a textbook and opened it to the page Snape requested.<br>"Oh. Well this is easy." The class went silent. Calisto looked over at my textbook.  
>"Really? It says that the average brewing time is an hour."<br>"You can make this in maybe twenty minutes," I pointed to a section of directions. "See, they tell you to crush pretty much everything with the side of your blade, which when brewed would make a confusion potion. Then they tell you to make a counter-potion, which takes thirty minutes to brew. It makes no sense to make it considering that if you just don't add the baby Mandrake root - and that's what causes the confusion, since Mandrake root will knock you out, and once you wake up after being knocked out, you're incredibly confused - if you leave out the baby Mandrake root you get a clarity potion."  
>"So what does crushing it with your blade have to do with it?"<br>"If you slit an ingredient down the center and squeeze out the insides it's more potent. So the potion as a whole will be stronger." Draco interjected.  
>"Exactly."<br>"Ohhhh. I totally think I knew that."  
>"You want some help?"<br>"Nah, I'm good, Allie. Can we just skip this and go see what happened with Ebony?"  
>"Finish your potion first."<br>"But you said it would take, like, twenty minutes!" She whined. I pushed my textbook back and stood up.  
>"So when it's finished in twenty minutes, we can go see. In fact, we can probably all go see it since the majority of this class was silent the whole time I was explaining that. So, yeah. Field trip." I walked to the Potions closet. As soon as I walked in, Calisto ran in behind me and shut the door.<br>"You've been acting strange." I turned to face her.  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"You're acting like you weren't in the hospital all weekend! You're acting like your face isn't all bandaged up and like it was just a normal weekend full of, ah, normal people things!" I laughed.  
>"We're not really normal people. How do we behave normally and do normal people things?"<br>"You know what I mean, Allie."  
>"Maybe I just don't want to talk about it, how bout that?"<br>"I don't ever want to talk about Ebony trying to kiss me and all that crap, but I still do." Cal quickly turned towards the door, appearing to have heard something.  
>"Look, I'm supposed to be the motherly one, not you. Just give it a rest already, alright?"<br>"Fine." She stormed out. Why the hell was everyone being so dramatic? The door creaked open.  
>"Hiding your emotions again, MacEwan? I thought we discussed this." I rolled my eyes and began gathering enough ingredients for both me and Calisto.<br>"Looking for a victim to replace Harry, Malfoy?" He laughed and began gathering ingredients of his own.  
>"Possibly. It's pretty unhealthy to - "<br>"You're one to talk."  
>"True, but still." Ingredients in my arms, I pushed the closet door open with my back.<br>"I'm done here," I nodded to my ingredients. "See you later." I began to back out of the closet. Harry came from behind and held it open for me. "Thanks."  
>"Any time. Is Draco in there?"<br>"Yep." He rushed in. I walked back to my table and dumped the ingredients out on the table. Cal opened her mouth, hopefully to thank me, but I cut her off.  
>"You're welcome, you ungrateful brat." I rubbed her head.<br>"Love you, Allie."  
>"Love you, too, Cal," She bounced up and down, flailing her arms in excitement, knocking over a vial of newt blood in the process. "Shit!"<br>"Rainbows and man-eating kittens! Sorry, Al! I'll go get another vial!" She jumped up and ran to the closet.  
>"No! You sit the fuck down!" Where she was standing, she plopped down and sat on the ground. "Who knows what else you'll break if you go in there? And close your legs, I can see your underwear." She clamped her legs shut.<br>"But I like my pretty panties."  
>"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, we all do!"<br>"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione and I screamed. She ripped the magazine he was reading out of his hands and smacked him with it.  
>"What? It was only a joke!" Looking at the glare he received from Hermione, he turned to Cal. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Geez, 'Mione, you didn't need to hit me that hard!"<br>"Yes, I did..." I opened the closet door. Walking in, I realized that I was not alone in there. There were, in fact, two shirtless, horny teenage boys in a very heated snogging/groping session. They had no idea I was there. I grabbed the vial of newt blood and pulled out my iPod. Just as I took a picture, I heard the familiar sound of someone unzipping their pants and whispering privacy spells. I hightailed it out of there.  
>"You get the vial?" Cal asked, getting up.<br>"Do not go in there."  
>"Why? What's in there?"<br>"Harry and Draco."  
>"Oh. Well, you know I love seeing them." She started to turn the doorknob. I pulled her back and whispered in her ear.<br>"They're having sex!"  
>"Ohhhh..." She said, realizing that she might not want to see their teenage sexytimes. "Well, did you get pictures?" Whoa. My jaw dropped.<br>"Um...yeah. I did."  
>"Well, show me!" I fumbled to pull out my iPod. "Jesus, you're slow."<br>"You normally have no interest in porny things."  
>"When it comes to drarry, all personal issues I have with porn go out the window."<br>"That's really awkward." I showed her the picture.  
>"Ooh, awesome. Me gusta. How did they not see or hear you?"<br>"No idea. Either way, I got the newt blood. Let's just finish this up, get the two lovebirds out of there, and find Ebony."  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>Twenty minutes and many finished potions later, the majority of the class was finished, including Draco and Harry.  
>"Come ooooon, let's gooooo!" Calisto whined. I walked to the door.<br>"All aboard the S.S. Stalking Ebony!"  
>"Toot toot!" Cal chirped. I rubbed her head again. "You're messing up my hair!" She cried, running her fingers through her hair.<br>"Sorry," I said, handing her my bag as I pulled on my robe. "You need to touch up your roots. They're growing back in. Hello, black hair." I poked her scalp. She threw my bag bag to me and swatted my hands away.  
>"Stop! Let's just go." A small group of people had formed around us. She led us all out the door, up a flight of stairs, and out of the castle. "She's probably in the Forbidden Forest."<br>"Maybe she's near where she dragged Draco." Harry offered. I turned to face him and smirked.  
>"Since when'd you switch houses?" He looked down. He was, in fact, wearing a Slytherin tie. He ripped it off.<br>"Shit, Draco, why didn't you tell me?" Draco calmly handed him his Gryffindor tie.  
>"You look adorable in Slytherin colors. If we didn't have classes right now, I'd tie you to the - "<br>"LALALALALA, I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS!" Cal screamed, slamming her hand over her ears. I giggled.  
>"This coming from the girl who has no problem with looking at drarry porn." She pushed me.<br>"Shut up!"  
>"Hey, Draco, can she Slytherin?"<br>"Shut UP, Alwyn!"  
>"Um, I'm feeling a little awkward about you two mentioning poems with me in it. And a little flattered, but that's just my famous Malfoy pride."<br>"Sure it is," Harry said, following us into the forest. "She shouldn't be far from here. She should be right - " Strangled, wet sobs surrounded us. "Here."  
>Ebony ran over to us, bloody tears streaming down her face. Her pupils were dilated, and she smelled like she was, ah, chemically enhanced. In one hand, she held a handgun; in the other, her wand.<br>"Oh shit, don't shoot!" Cal hid behind me.  
>"Holy fuck, you guys, Voldemort totally just flew up to me and gave me this gun and told me I have to kill Vampire or he'll kill Draco and he knew we were dating cuz he has telekinesis and I tried to stop him by using Crookshanks, but I stopped even though I'm a sadist cuz I felt bad for him."<br>"How do you not breathe?" Calisto asked. "Really, I know you have great breath support or whatever, but are you, like, part-seal or something? Cuz I think seals can hold their breath for three minutes. Might be another marine animal, though."  
>"...what?"<br>"I don't know. Continue with your tale of fuckery." She said, sitting down on a rather large, curved tree root.  
>"Yeah, so I don't wanna kill you, Vampire, cuz you're really hot. Like your face totally looks like Joel Madden. But Darko, I totally think you look like a pentagram - geddit? - between Joel Madden and Gerard Way. You're both really sexah. And I totally just got that you guys were dating before Draco and I were, so," She laughed and brushed her bangs out of her face. "We're cool. I'm sorry I got mad at you, but I thought you cheated on me," Draco had a vacant expression. He was leaning on Harry, who was playing with his hair. Neither seemed to be listening. "Hello?"<br>"What?" Draco said. "I wasn't listening at all, actually." Ebony laughed, twirling a lock of purple hair around her finger.  
>"You're sooooo kawaii, Draco." She sauntered back to school.<br>"Why would Voldemort ever give her a gun?" Cal asked, jumping up off the ground.  
>"He didn't. She was really high."<br>"How did she get muggle drugs in here?" Harry asked.  
>"I don't know. If Umbridge wasn't checking our mail, I'd say she got it mailed in."<br>"I thought we agreed not to talk about that troll of a teacher." Draco grumbled.  
>"Fine. I'll stop talking about Umbitch if it makes you happy."<br>"I stand by what I said in our second year. Hogwarts is going to the dogs."  
>"Yeah, that's why Ebony's here." Cal giggled.<p> 


End file.
